Once Yours
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan has fled with Christine and Booth has to accept the life he has at the moment. Booth soon finds out he isn't alone and that he has support in his hour of need. This story takes place before "The Future in the Past" and is a prequel to my story "A Broken Wing". This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

(After "The Past in the Present" and before "The Future in the Past")

Daisesndaffidols provided me with a prompt back in October, here is the results of that prompt.

I hope you like it even if it is late.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even though his office had been taken from him and he was doing desk duty, Booth showed up for work every day on time ready to do whatever they asked him to do. His circumstances may have been altered; but, he was still an FBI agent and he wasn't going to allow them to break him. He vowed to himself to do whatever they threw his way and get through this. He was counting on Brennan being cleared in the future and when she was he would still be in the Hoover, ready to go after Pelant.

Booth had arrived for work and had just started checking his mail when a message popped up on his monitor, "You shouldn't have let her walk away. What was once yours is now mine."

Feeling his throat suddenly turn dry, Booth tried to save the message only to watch it disappear from his screen. Checking his 'In box', he found the message gone. Checking his 'Trash file', he found it to be empty.

Swallowing hard, Booth reached for his cup of coffee and with a shaking hand moved the cup towards his lips, "I need to talk to Angela."

Calling Angela, Booth tried to act nonchalant, "Hey, Ange. I. . . uh. . . I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me today."

Surprised, Angela responded, "Yes, of course. I'll meet you at the Diner at noon."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, I thought we could eat at the park. You know, fresh air, sunshine, it will does us both good."

Curious, Angela replied, "Sure, that's fine. I'll pick up a sandwich and a drink for both of us."

Staring at his monitor, Booth nodded, "Thanks Angela."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on a bench waiting for Angela to arrive, Booth sat still and quietly observed his surroundings. Spotting his tail, Booth smirked.

Watching Angela approach, Booth stood up and hugged her when she arrived at the bench, "Hi, Angela. Thanks for coming."

Frowning, Angela remarked, "I was kind of surprised you called me."

Sitting down and taking one of the bags and bottled water from Angela's hand, Booth spoke quietly, "Yeah, something happened this morning and I don't have anyone else I can talk to about it."

Nodding her head, Angela looked around, "We're being watched aren't we?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, just keep your head down so that they can't see your mouth clearly and talk quietly. . . . I had a message pop up on my monitor this morning. I couldn't capture it and it disappeared after being on my screen for two minutes."

"What did it say?"

Clearing his throat, Booth answered, "You shouldn't have let her walk away. What was once yours is now mine."

Dropping her lunch bag and bottled water, Angela placed her hands over her mouth, "Booth, was this Pelant?"

Shaking his head, Booth reached down and picked up Angela's bag and drink, "I don't know; but, my guess is yes."

Feeling tears start to well up, Angela stared at Booth with a fearful face, "What are we going to do?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't think there is anything we can do. I don't know where she is and I don't have a way to contact her. Do you know of a way I can capture messages on my PC, you know, just in case it happens again?"

Sighing, Angela replied, "I'd have to be sitting at the computer. I don't think you could do it, Booth."

Opening the bag and looking inside, Booth then closed it and handed it to Angela, "Try to eat your sandwich . . . I think we just scared the shit out of Agent Ross."

Nodding her head, Angela took her sandwich out of the bag with a trembling hand and stared at it. "What if he's got her?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't think he does. I think he's just playing mind games with me."

"God I hope you're right Booth."

Sighing, Booth took his sandwich out of his bag and unwrapped it. "I hope so too, Angela because if he really does have her . . ."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Angela whispered, "Booth, it's going to be alright, you'll see."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was home, asleep when he was awakened by a pounding on his front door. Dragging himself out of bed, Booth threw on his robe and walked downstairs to see who was at front door. Opening it, Booth was surprised to find Agent Flynn standing on the front steps. Frowning, Booth growled, "What the hell do you want?"

Staring at Booth, Flynn looked Booth up and down and then responded, "I need you to come with me to the Jeffersonian."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What the hell for? It's 1:36 in the morning."

Pointing over his shoulder, Flynn replied, "I'll wait for you in my car. Get your ass in gear, Booth. I haven't got time to play with you. They have something over at the Jeffersonian that you may need to see."

Glaring at Flynn, Booth responded, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn answered, "I'm just doing my job, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth walked with Flynn into the Lab. Surprised to see Cam, Hodgins and Wendell on the platform, Booth moved quickly to the staircase leading up to the platform. Not waiting, Booth strode up the stairs setting off the alarm. Cam, jerking her head up, stepped away from the exam table and intercepted Booth before he could get near the table. Flynn, walking behind Booth, slid his card in to the card reader and silenced the alarm.

Glaring at Flynn and then back at Booth, Cam asked, "Booth stop right there. What are you doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pointed at Flynn, "He told me you have something for me to see."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Cam took a deep breath and exclaimed, "No I do not have anything for you to see. Agent Flynn is walking a very thin wire right now and I will make sure that Director Cullen knows about it."

Not listening to Cam, Booth pointed at the exam table behind her, "What's going on? Do you have a victim on the table? Do you know who it is?"

Seeing the fear in Booth's face, Cam pushed him towards the stairs, "Booth, go and sit in Angela's office. When I'm done here, I'll come and talk to you. Agent Flynn was wrong to bring you here; but, since you're here, just wait in Angela's office. I mean it Booth. I can't do my job if I have to worry about you."

"So there is something for me to worry . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Flynn replied, "Yes there is . . ."

Interrupting Flynn, Cam exclaimed, "One more word from you Agent Flynn and I will have security escort you from this building."

Huffing, Flynn exclaimed, "You can't do that."

Furious, Cam replied, "Try me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since Flynn refused to tell him what was going on, Booth sat in silence in Angela's office. Having slept poorly since Brennan had fled with Christine, Booth was exhausted. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Booth lay on the couch and closed his eyes to rest. Booth had been asleep for two hours when Cam walked into Angela's office.

Glaring at Flynn, Cam remarked, "You are a cold hearted bastard, do you know that?"

Shaking his head, Flynn replied, "I'm just doing my job."

Still angry, Cam responded, "Bullshit. You're sadistic and enjoy watching others in pain."

Grim, Flynn pointed at Booth, "There is no way he doesn't know where Dr. Brennan is . . . or was."

Walking over to where Booth lay, Cam shook Booth's shoulder, "Seeley, I need you to wake up."

Startled, Booth sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm awake."

Sitting next to Booth, Cam placed her hand on Booth's knee, "Seeley, it isn't Brennan."

Relieved, Booth exhaled deeply and asked, "Who is it then?"

Glaring at Flynn, Cam moved her hand to Booth's shoulder, "Its Hannah Burley."

Oooooooooooooooooo

daisesndaffidols wanted me to find a way to kill off Hannah in a story. I hope this is what you wanted.

What did you think of my little story? Reviews would be greatly appreciated and might encourage my muse to keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally going to be a one shot ; but, almost everyone that reviewed it wanted me to continue. That happens to a lot of my one shots; so, no one should be surprised.

Thanks for the great reviews for this story. It really charged up my muse.

I don't own Bones; but, we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Staring at Booth, Flynn sighed, "Why would Pelant kill Hannah Burley? That doesn't make a lot of sense."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, like Inger Johanson made a lot of sense or stealing blood from those five FBI agents and using it to write a message on the Lincoln statue or . . ."

Holding his hand up, Flynn remarked, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Pelant is the big bad. . . . Why did you go see Angela yesterday in a park?"

Cocking his head to the side, Booth asked, "So I'm not allowed to go see my friends any more? Really? I think I'll just run that up the chain of command."

Smiling, Flynn leaned back in his chair, "I don't give a good God damn if you want to go see your girlfriend. I just think it's a hell of a coincidence that you hadn't talked to Angela for about a month and the day you do your former girlfriend comes up dead."

Leaning back in his chair and crossing his right ankle on his left knee, Booth wiggled his right foot while staring at Flynn.

Pursing his lips, Flynn asked, "No answer to that one?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I didn't hear a question, just pure unadulterated conjecture."

Nodding his head, Flynn glared at Booth, "You'd better hope to God that I don't find out that you had anything to do with Hannah Burley's death."

Staring at Flynn with an unemotional face, Booth asked, "Can I go now?"

"Why did you go see Angela Montenegro yesterday?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Angela is my friend. I'll see my friends if I want to and where I want to. You don't like it? Tough."

Standing, Booth walked towards the doorway. Stopping, Booth looked back. "Pelant did this. If you'd get head out of your ass for five minutes then you'd know that he did it."

Standing, Flynn leaned on his desk, "You don't seem too broken up over Hannah's death. I mean, you did live with her for awhile."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "How I feel about Hannah is none of your God damn business."

Walking through the doorway, Booth walked over to his desk and sat down. Knowing he was being observed, Booth pulled the reports out of his "In Tray" and started flipping through them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Deputy Director Cullen's office, Cam stared at the Director as he looked over her report. Finally satisfied, Cullen looked up, "So the body was in pieces?"

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "Yes, no piece was bigger that twelve inches. The hair had been removed from the victim's skull before it was broken. The only reason we knew that there was a connection to Booth was that note found at the crime scene."

Holding up the note, Cullen shook his head, "Ask Agent Booth who I am."

Nodding her head, Cam responded, "Once we saw that, we knew to check on anyone associated with Agent Booth. At first I was afraid it was Dr. Brennan; but, after my initial examination and a quick blood test I found out that it wasn't her. The blood type of the victim didn't match her's. I then decided to go back as far as five years. That's how we determined it was Hannah so fast. It takes awhile to do DNA tests because you have to compare them against so many profiles. We were able to narrow down the search and determine it was Hannah Burley. I contacted Hannah's family and they sent me her dental records. They match the teeth we found in the pieces of skull."

"And you think this is Pelant's work? Why go after Hannah Burley? She and Booth have been separated for over a year."

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Since he can't get his hands on Dr. Brennan then I assume Pelant wants to rattle Booth as much as he can. I think he's going to go after former lovers of Booth or may be his family. I think it would be a good idea to warn Dr. Catherine Bryar, Tessa Jankow and Rebecca Stinson to be careful. It's possible that they may be future targets. Booth has already called his grandfather and brother to warn them to be careful. He said he was going to call Rebecca as soon as possible; but, I think she'd be more impressed if you or someone else from the FBI called her."

Leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk, Cullen asked, "Why Booth? What is this fascination with Booth?"

Sighing, Cam bit her lip, "This is pure conjecture; but, Booth thinks Pelant despises the FBI. Pelant considers himself a patriot as bizarre as that sounds and he's decided that Booth is the face of the FBI. He set up Dr. Brennan to make it look like she killed Ethan Sawyer to one, get back at Booth and two, to eliminate someone that could bring him to justice. He knows that Dr. Brennan is a genius in her field and she might be able to prove that he killed Inger Johanson."

"Flynn thinks Dr. Brennan killed Ethan Sawyer."

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Which would make no sense what so ever. Ethan Sawyer was put in to the open ward at the hospital because of computer manipulation. Dr. Brennan is a genius; but, she's never shown hacking skills before. Computers are just tools to her to be used to do reports and write books. She's not a computer genius like Pelant. Pelant was being investigated for two murders when Dr. Brennan was oh so conveniently accused of murder. The person who was getting close to proving that Pelant was guilty of murder suddenly becomes a murder suspect? If it wasn't so serious, I would laugh my head off."

Nodding his head, Cullen replied, "This is Flynn's case because he's the only agent I have at the Hoover who has never worked with Dr. Brennan or Booth and has enough senority to run a murder investigation. I need him to continue to investigate Ethan Sawyer's death."

Irritated, Cam asked, "You do know he dragged Booth to the Jeffersonian last night to look at that body? Flynn is a very cruel man. What bother's me is, he is so certain that Dr. Brennan killed Ethan Sawyer; but, he was quick to think the body that was found was Dr. Brennan's. There's somthing wrong with his logic."

Grim, Cullen nodded his head, "I'm well aware of what he did last night. I will be talking to him this afternoon about it."

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Not that it will do you any good. He's made up his mind that Dr. Brennan is guilty of Ethan Sawyer's murder and that Booth knows where she's hiding."

Leaning back in his chair, Cullen asked, "Are you still looking at the evidence in Ethan's murder?"

Nodding her head, Cam crossed her arms, "Of course we are."

Smiling, Cullen replied, "Then the investigation is moving forward."

Surprised, Cam asked, "Why is the Jeffersonian still involved in the case? Flynn has chased away almost everyone connected to Booth. Why not me and the Jeffersonian?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen answered, "Because I'm not Flynn and as long as you can show me an unbiased investigation then I see no reason to remove you. I want to know who killed Ethan Sawyer. Do you understand?"

Smiling, Cam replied, "I do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Is this story still interesting? Reviews would be really appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading my story.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking around, Booth noticed the happy faces surrounding him at the Founding Fathers and he wished he was somewhere else.

"Come on Cam, why the hell would Pelant kill Hannah? It just doesn't make any sense. I mean he did it, he had to have done it; but, it just doesn't make any sense."

Sipping her whiskey sour, Cam looked at Booth's agitated face. Placing the glass down, Cam responded, "I think he's trying to break you. As far as he's concerned, you're the face of the FBI and he wants to break you into small pieces."

Shaking his head, Booth threw his scotch back into his throat and swallowed, "Why am I the face of the FBI? What did I do to make me so special?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam replied, "You and Brennan have solved a lot of extremely difficult cases. You have the highest solve rate in the FBI. Your face is in the papers a lot. It could be that or he just picked you at random or maybe it's because you're partners with Brennan. It really doesn't matter does it? He's got a vendetta against you and that's all that matters."

Raising his hand to catch the eye of the bartender, Booth motioned with his empty glass. Watching the bartender fill his glass, Booth studied the amber liquid filling his glass. Once the bartender walked away, Booth glanced at Cam, "Flynn thinks that I had something to do with Hannah's death."

Laughing, Cam replied, "Yeah, except that he has blood hounds on you twenty four seven and he can't get around that. Charlie says that the agents watching you reported never losing sight of you the entire day that Hannah was killed. You couldn't have killed Hannah and dumped her body in front of the Washington Post and the agents following you not see it. Carrying bodies around would have been noticeable no matter how incompetent they may be."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "Hannah didn't deserve that. She died because she and I lived together for awhile. That is so . . ."

Placing her hand on Booth's shoulder, Cam responded, "This is not your fault, Seeley Booth. I'm telling you that Pelant is doing this to break you. He'd like nothing better than for you to lose your confidence and quit the FBI or worse go insane from the grief he is causing you. You have to stand up to that bastard and show him how strong you are. None of this your fault and you need to stop that pity party right now."

Raising his glass of scotch, Booth sipped it this time. Placing the glass down in front of him, Booth laughed, "It may be too late. I may already be nuts."

Smiling, Cam bumped her shoulder against his, "It'll be our little secret."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on his couch, Booth was trying to work up the nerve to go to bed. He was so exhausted; but, he knew once he fell asleep, he'd probably have one of his nightmares. He hadn't really been plagued with them since Brennan had started living with him; but, since she'd left, his nights had been filled with old and new dreams of horror and mayhem.

Booth was channel surfing when he heard a soft knock on his front door. Sitting up, Booth grabbed his pistol off of the coffee table and walked over to the front door, approaching it with caution. Peaking through the peep hole, Booth frowned and then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Jared held up his overnight bag and replied, "Padme kicked me out of the house and told me to stay away for a few days. She's pissed at me and I need a place to stay. You're the only one I know of who has a spare bedroom; so, here I am."

"Bullshit."

Shaking his head, Jared replied, "Let me in Seeley. I need a place to stay."

Stepping away from the doorway, Booth reluctantly walked over to the couch and sat down. Placing his gun on the coffee table in front of him, Booth folded his arms across his chest and glared at Jared.

Walking into the house, Jared closed the door behind him and locked it. Looking around, Jared finally let his gaze fall upon his brother. "You do know you're being watched?"

Not responding Booth continued to stare at his brother.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared dropped his bag near the recliner and sat down. "So, how you been?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "Why are you here?"

Leaning back in the recliner, Jared closed his eyes, "I told you, Padme got into a big fight with me and she kicked me out of the house. I . . . well, I kind of quit my job and Padme got mad. I tried to tell her I had something better lined up; but, she won't listen to me."

Staring at Jared, Booth cocked his head, "You're telling me the truth? Because if this is about Bones leaving me then I don't need the company."

Shaking his head, Jared replied, "You know me Seeley. I'm a selfish bastard. I'm here because I need to let Padme cool down for a few days and then I'll go back home. The last time she was really pissed at me, it took her ten days for her to cool her jets. I had to sleep in my car for those ten days. I don't want to do that again."

"You're not staying here for ten days."

Laughing, Jared replied, "The hell I'm not. I can't afford to waste money on hotel rooms; so, your stuck with me until Padme lets me go home."

Standing, Booth picked up his gun, "If you're staying here, keep in mind that the FBI is watching me and they'll probably put a tail on you too." Clearing his throat, Booth continued, "It may be dangerous staying here. I have a psycho interested in me and he may want me dead. He's already killed Hannah. I don't want him to go after you too."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared responded, "Yeah, Cam called me and told me about Hannah. I liked her. I'm sorry for your loss, Seeley. That being said, I'm staying. Make sure you give me a spare key before you leave in the morning for work. I'd hate to have to bust a window in your pretty house to get back in after I leave."

Shaking his head, Booth turned and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about five hours when the nightmare came. Booth thrashed around and screamed while in the depths of his bad dream, waking Jared down the hall. Jared, hearing his brother in distress, leaped out of bed and barged down the hallway to Booth's bedroom. Opening the door, Jared found his brother jerking his sweat soaked body back and forth on his bed, swearing and then yelling.

Walking rapidly over to the bed, Jared climbed into the bed and grabbed Booth into his arms.

"Seeley, wake up. You have to wake up."

Jerking awake, Booth found himself pinned in his brother's arms. Pushing Jared away, Booth demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lying on the bed, staring at his brother, Jared laughed, "I was lonely."

His eyes widening, Booth shook his head, "Damn it Jared. Could you be any weirder?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please let me know what you think of my story. Any good?


	4. Chapter 4

(Before the Future in the Past)

Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth came downstairs to find Jared eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. Looking up from the paper, Jared watched Booth walk over to the coffee maker and pour himself a cup of coffee.

Sipping his coffee, Booth turned and stared at Jared, "So, when does this new job of yours start?"

Smiling, Jared replied, "Today. I have to be there at 8 a.m."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Did you really have a fight with Padme?"

Smiling, Jared took a bite of cereal and chewed it. Swallowing, Jared replied, "Of course. Call her if you don't believe me; but, be prepared to listen to her rant about my irresponsible ass and how she's the only thing that's keeping us from living in my car."

Curious, Booth asked, "Is she?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared answered, "She was for a while, when I was drinking. I'm doing better, going to my meetings and haven't had a drink in three months. I'm trying Seeley. She's just not sure yet if it's real."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to where Jared was sitting and handed him a key, "Don't lose it. It's the only spare I have."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was working his way through a mountain of reports on his desk when a message popped up on his screen. Staring at the message, Booth read, "Blondes aren't as much fun as they claim they are."

Grabbing Charlie's arm as he passed by, Booth pointed at his screen. Leaning over Booth's desk, Charlie read the message, "Pelant?"

Nodding his head, Booth and Charlie watched the message disappear from the monitor.

Placing his hand on Booth's shoulder, Charlie spoke quietly, "Meet me for lunch at the Royal Diner at 11:30."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Thanks Charlie."

Smiling, Charlie patted Booth's shoulder and walked over to his desk.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting for Charlie, Booth studied the menu. He didn't actually need to read the menu; but, it gave him something to do while he waited.

Charlie, walking into the Diner saw Booth sitting at the back of the restaurant. Scanning the room, Charlie recognized Special Agent Charles Mendoza. Stopping at Mendoza's table, Charlie pointed at Booth, "Its spelled C-h-a-r-l-i-e not C-h-a-r-l-e-y."

Frowning, Agent Mendoza replied, "Ha Ha, Charlie. I'm just doing my job."

Nodding his head, Charlie replied, "And you do it so well."

Walking over to Booth's table, Charlie sat down, "So anything new on the menu?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Yeah, they have a vegetarian delight plate."

Laughing, Charlie exclaimed, "Oh goody."

Marge, seeing Booth raise his hand, walked over and took his and Charlie's order.

After Marge had left, Booth stared at Charlie, "You just added yourself to the watch list."

Smiling, Charlie replied, "Yeah, I know. It's part of my new campaign. No one even remembers I work at the Hoover; so, I've decided to change that. I saw you were getting a lot of attention and I decided that I'd use that as a way for the brass to see me."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "You are so full of shit, Charlie."

Laughing, Charlie leaned forward, "Would you like a briefing on what's happening with the Burley case?"

Surprised, Booth responded, "Yeah, sure."

Nodding his head, Charlie sat back as Marge delivered his coke and Booth's coffee. After Marge left their table, Charlie sipped his coke and spoke quietly, "Hannah Burley was killed by strangulation. It looks like she was drugged, strangled and then her body was . . . well altered."

"Altered?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Charlie replied, "Ok . . . cut up into small pieces. Her body was found in a cardboard box in front of the Washington Post." Chuckling, Charlie sipped his coke again, "Flynn was hot to pin the murder on you; but, the two agents watching you let him know there was no way you did it. I laughed my ass off. I have a theory about Flynn. Want to hear it?"

Nodding his head, Booth sipped his coffee.

Leaning towards Booth, Charlie tapped his index finger against the table in front of him, "Our esteemed Special Agent Flynn wants your job. Right now you're sitting in the bullpen because the brass doesn't know what to do with you. They don't want to fire you; but, since Dr. Brennan ran they don't know if you're helping her evade arrest; so, they can't have you in charge of major crimes. That's a huge dilemma for them."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I'm so torn up about it."

Laughing, Charlie shook his head, "Ok . . . Anyways, I think Flynn is trying to find a way to get rid of you or at least show Cullen that he's as good as you are and that he should be given your job."

Sipping his coffee again, Booth replied, "Yeah, Flynn is ambitious. Everyone knows that."

Holding up his finger, Charlie crowed, "Ha, you got that one in one."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Moving his coke glass in a small circle, Charlie replied, "Everyone does know Flynn is ambitious and they aren't jumping on his band wagon."

Looking around and then back at Booth, Charlie leaned closer and lowered his voice, "Me, a few other agents, our squints, the squints over at the Jeffersonian and . . . uh . . . Cullen and Hacker."

Stunned, Booth stared at Charlie in disbelief, "You're kidding me."

Shaking his head, Charlie replied, "Nope, I was told to tell you to try to keep your head down, watch that temper of yours and be a good boy. This isn't going to last forever and when it is over Flynn is out and you're back in. The Deputy Director says he knows Dr. Brennan pretty well and there is no way she's involved in Ethan Sawyer's death. His problem is . . . and ours is . . . the evidence can be interrpreted to mean she did it. He can't openly help you or Dr. Brennan you know. The press would have a field day. We're all just waiting for those geniuses at the Jeffersonian to prove that Pelant is responsible for all of this horse shit."

Their food arriving, Booth smiled at Marge, "Thanks Marge."

Smiling, Marge replied, "You bet. Now let me know when you're ready for desert. Mavis made some cherry pies this morning and man is it good."

Looking up Charlie replied, "Just bring us both a wedge there Marge. You know I can't resist the pie here."

Nodding her head, Marge walked away. Booth, studying Charlie, leaned over and remarked, "You're a good friend Charlie."

Smiling, Charlie replied, "You better believe it Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how do you like my story so far?


	5. Chapter 5

(Before the Future in the Past)

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews are great. Thank you for giving my story a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving up on to his driveway, Booth noticed the young FBI Agent sitting on his doorsteps. Curious, Booth stepped out of his truck and approached the young man with caution.

"Ok, Lester, what are you doing here?"

Smiling, Lester looked up, "Aw, Flynn assigned me to watch you tonight. I decided I'd like to do it from the comfort of your living room instead of in my car."

Shaking his head, Booth walked past Lester and up the steps. Unlocking the door, Booth turned to look at the younger agent. "What did you do to get on my babysitting detail?"

Still sitting on the steps, Lester studied the house across the street, "I may have mentioned to Agent Flynn that Dr. Brennan was incapable of murdering anyone and anyone who thought she could do something like that is an idiot."

Smiling, Booth opened the door and walked into his house leaving the door ajar. Lester glancing back and seeing the door still open stood up and walked into the house. Closing the door behind him and then locking it, the young agent followed the sound of an ice maker in action. Walking into the kitchen, Lester slapped his hands together, "So what's for dinner?"

Filling a glass with tea, Booth then pulled out some ham and cheese from the fridge. "Well, I don't know what you're eating; but, I'm having a sandwich."

Disgusted Lester stared at Booth, "A sandwich? Ah come on."

Spreading some mustard on a piece of bread, Booth ignored Lester.

Sighing, Lester sat down on a chair next to the island, pulled out his smart phone and started Googling. Finally finding what he wanted, he dialed a number, "Hey, I need two pizzas delivered." Placing his hand over the receiver, Lester asked, "Everything ok?"

Frowning, Booth responded, "Lester . . . "

Rolling his eyes, Lester took his hand away from the receiver, "One pizza with everything except anchovies and one vegetarian pizza add bacon."

Ending his call, Lester smiled, "I promised Claire that I'd eat vegetables for dinner tonight."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What are you doing Lester? If Flynn finds out what you're up to he'll assign you to the shittiest job he can find."

Placing his phone in his pocket, Lester laughed, "Ha, you can't scare me. He's already done it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Eating a slice of the vegetarian pizza with bacon pieces, Lester sighed, "Claire won't order pizza. She says it's too fattening."

Eating a slice of everything pizza, Booth shook his head and watched the game playing on his TV.

Lester, watching Booth ignore him, swallowed his bite, "So, would you like to hear the latest development with the victim they found outside of the Washington Post?"

Placing his pizza slice down on a napkin, Booth replied, "Alright, go ahead."

Placing his half eaten slice on top of the pizza box sitting on the coffee table, Lester pulled out his notebook, "She'd been dead for at least two days before her body was found in that box. You'll be happy to know that she was dead before she was made into McNuggets."

Exhaling sharply, Booth exclaimed, "Damn it Lester."

Shrugging his shoulders, the young man looked at his notes, "It is official that she died of strangulation. The particulates that they found in the box and on her bits pointed to her being killed in a car. Yeah, I don't know how they figured that shit out either, I mean really?"

Looking up and seeing Booth frowning at him, Lester smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "So anyway, they found her car in a park near Bethesda this morning. I haven't seen it; but, Charlie says it's full of blood. The back seat is covered in the stuff. Charlie says it looks like she may have been strangled from behind, hauled over the seat and something was done to her to make her explode, parts of her are still in the car. Charlie thought who ever did that, got out of the car and did what they did standing outside."

Nodding his head, Booth remarked, "This is really good dinner conversation Lester."

Frowning, Lester picked up his slice of pizza and bit into it. "Doesn't bother me. Don't be such a wimp."

Watching him eat, Booth reached over and picked up his slice. Biting into it, Booth replied, "How long were you a jarhead?"

Frowning Lester swallowed his bite of pizza, "I wasn't a jarhead and you know it. My poor Daddy would have a heart attack if he thought his children ever even considered that as a profession."

Laughing, Booth stared at the tattoo the younger man wore on his upper right arm, just below his rolled up sleeve, the 75th Ranger Regiment motto prominently displayed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The pizza was half gone when Jared arrived home. Opening the door, the younger brother saw Booth and Lester sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating pizza. Walking over to the coffee table, Jared picked up a slice and sat down on the chair.

Lester, watching his pizza walk away from him, "Hey, ask someone first."

Laughing, Jared bit into his slice, "Who are you?"

Staring at the pizza thief, Lester replied, "Special Agent Lester Brown, I'm Booth's babysitter tonight and probably for the next month or two. You noticed the Special in my title?"

Frowning, Jared stared at the stranger, "Yeah. . . Okay. Why didn't you order bread sticks?"

Irritated, Lester picked up his beer and drank it, "You were in the Navy right?"

Suspicious, Jared responded, "You must know who I am."

Smiling, Lester noted, "Sure, baby Booth, anyways only Squids eat bread sticks."

Laughing, Booth wiped his hands with his napkin, "Lester's family is fourth generation Army."

Nodding his head, Lester responded, "Rangers lead the way, man."

Shaking his head, Jared stood up, "Right into trouble I'm sure."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

For those of you who have read "A Broken Wing" you will recognize Special Agent Lester Brown. This story takes place before "A Broken Wing." I told you I'd find a way to bring him back into a story.

Reviews would be great thanks. I have another surprise appearance in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

(Before The Future in the Past)

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking downstairs the next morning, Booth found Special Agent Morris Harris sitting on his couch reading the newspaper.

Frowning, Booth asked, "What are you doing here, Harris?"

Looking up from his paper, Harris replied, "Lester let me in when his shift was up. I figured if you were going to let him babysit you in the house then you could do the same for me."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "What is wrong with you and Lester? This is not how you put someone under surveillance and you know it. Flynn will make your lives miserable if he finds out what you two are up to."

Looking down at Booth's newspaper, Harris replied, "Who gives a rats' ass? Me and Lester work for you not Flynn."

Shaking his head, Booth pointed out, "No one works for me, remember? I'm a paper pusher right now."

Sniggering, Harris didn't look up, "For now . . . If you think I'm going to sit in my hot car and watch you then you're as crazy as Flynn is. At least when you're in the Hoover I can sit at my comfortable desk."

Curious, Booth asked, "How did you end up my babysitter?"

Lowering the paper, Harris smiled, "I may have been in the break room when Lester called Flynn an idiot and Flynn may have heard me agree with Lester."

Rolling his eyes, Booth walked into the kitchen. Agent Harris, placing his paper down on the coffee table stood and followed Booth, asked, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Ignoring Harris, Booth pulled a loaf of bread out of the bread box and put two slices in the toaster. Turning to the coffee maker, Booth soon had his coffee dripping and then returned to his toast. Carrying the toast over to the island with a knife and a jelly jar, Booth watched Harris staring at him.

"I am not a restaurant. You want something for breakfast then get it on the way over here."

Shaking his head slowly, Harris muttered, "I bet Dr. Brennan would be mad if she knew you were only eating toast for breakfast."

Irritated, Booth glared as Harris. Harris throwing up his hands, exclaimed, "I'm just saying that's all."

Leaning his hands on the island, Booth informed Harris, "I don't need a mother. Why don't you do your job right and go out and sit in your car and watch me from there?'

Shaking his head, Harris laughed, "No way. Flynn's orders were to watch you. I'm watching you."

Glaring, Booth snarled, "I'll remember this if I ever get my job back."

Smiling, Harris reached over and snatched a slice of Booth's toast, "Good, then you'll remember what a good friend I was to you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Meeting Charlie at the Diner for lunch, Booth arrived after Charlie. Sitting down, Booth waved at Marge, "Hamburger, fries and a coffee."

Saluting Booth with two fingers, Marge walked behind the counter.

Sipping his milkshake, Charlie pulled out his notebook. "That squint, Hodgins confirmed that the same weapon used to kill Inger Johansson was also used on Hannah Burley. Deputy Director Cullen is furious. He's put extra surveillance on Christopher Pelant. Some obvious and others not so obvious."

Outraged, Booth advised, "Execute a search warrant for Pelant's place. If he used the bang stick twice then he may still have it."

Shrugging his shoulder, Charlie replied, "No probable cause."

Striking his hand on top of the table, Boot snarled, "This is bullshit. How many people are we going to let him murder before we do something?"

Reaching out and covering Booth's fist, Charlie replied, "You watch that temper of yours. We have the Jeffersonian working on this as well as on Ethan Sawyer's murder. The FBI techs are doing what they can too; but, so far no one has been able to prove Pelant had any thing to do with any of this. You know that. It's going to take time and you need to be patient."

Moving his hand from Charlie's hand, Booth crossed his arms, "So whose been assigned Hannah's case?"

Smiling, Charlie responded, "Brian Holtz."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "At least Flynn assigned someone who has some experience with murder investigations."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, I decided to bring Brian back too. Reviews would be welcome. Thanks.

Julianne, I couldn't answer you so I'm doing it here: I don't think Booth is being blase about Hannah's murder. He is being private in how he feels, at least that is my intent. He is being kept in the loop about her murder and he wants her murderer caught. He may have residual feelings for her; but, they broke up on a very bad note. The intensity of his feelings were very apparent when she told him no and then again when he was in the bar talking to Brennan. I'm sure at this point he would feel bad that she was murdered because of her connection to him; but, he would not consider her as a lost love. You will see later in this story what his feelings are; but, right now he is dealing with Brennan and his baby on the run, his job on hold, his power at the FBI has been cut (Or so the it would seem). Brennan is in danger from a psychopath as well has he and his circle of friends. It's a lot to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading my story. It's a little odd; but, I hope entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at his desk, looking over a report that Agent Tighe had turned in on a case the agent was working on, Booth shook his head. Pointing at Agent Harris, Booth crooked his finger. Harris, glancing around, stood up and walked over to where Booth was sitting. Leaning over Booth, Harris asked quietly, "What's up?"

Handing the report to Harris, Booth scowled, "You give this report back to Tighe and you tell him to rewrite it removing the smart ass remarks. Flynn isn't the only one whose going to be reading this report. Cullen will tear his balls off if he sees this shit report."

Shrugging his shoulder, Harris replied, "Got it Boss."

Sighing, Booth snarled, "Stop calling me that, idiot. Flynn is your boss right now."

Flipping his middle finger at Booth, Harris walked away.

Shaking his head, Booth returned his attention to the mountain of reports in front of him. Flynn seeing the exchange through the glass wall of his office, smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the entrance to the Diner, Booth walked towards the back. Hearing footsteps close on his heels, Booth stopped and turned, "Harris, do you need a refresher course at Quantico? You're my tail, that means you observe me not join me."

Scowling, Harris responded, "Listen Boss I mean Booth, Flynn ordered me to watch you. I'm doing that. You know I'm doing it." Raising his voice and pointing to the lovely waitress behind the counter, Harris continued, "Marge there knows I'm watching you." Lowering his voice, Harris pointed at Booth, "Everyone in the whole damn world knows I'm watching you now stop being such a jerk and let me do my job."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth replied, "From another table, not mine."

Shaking his head, Harris pointed at the empty table, "I'm going to sit with you. How else am I going to make sure you don't give me the slip? If Flynn asks, I'll tell him I'm pretending to be your friend so you'll tell me where Dr. Brennan is. I'm a double agent here, see? Get it? Now behave, your wasting our lunch hour, Booth."

Exhaling sharply, Booth walked over to the empty table, grabbed a chair and sat down. "When this is over and if I get my job back, you and Lester and Tighe are going to back to Quantico for a refresher course. You idiots . . . Never mind."

Smiling, Harris leaned towards Booth, "Yeah, I love you to. Brian told me that he's going to drop by so don't give him a hard time. He's so mad at Flynn right now he told me he was considering tearing Flynn's head off and spitting in his neck."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Why?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris replied, "Flynn is micromanaging the Burley case. Brian is trying to track someone down; but, Flynn won't let him, so Brian is pissed."

Marge, suddenly standing next to the table, smiled, "Agent Booth, Agent Harris, what can I get for you today?"

Turning his eyes towards Marge, Booth replied, "I'll have a grilled chicken salad and a cup of coffee."

A little shocked, Harris asked, "A salad?"

Frowning, Booth ignored Harris, "I'd like Italian dressing."

Staring at Booth, Harris placed his order, "I'd like a hamburger, fries and a coke, Marge."

Watching Marge walk away, Booth noticed Brian enter the diner. Brian, noticing Booth at the back of the restaurant sauntered back and stopped at the counter, "Hey Marge, I'd like a Pot Roast sandwich, some onion rings and a coffee."

Seeing her acknowledge his order, Brian continued to Booth's table. Sitting next to Harris, Brian stared at the agent, "I thought you were Booth's tail today."

Smiling, Harris replied, "I am."

Shaking his head, Brian turned to Booth, "Don't you have any control over your people Booth? Flynn will have puppies if he sees Harris hanging with you."

Glaring at Brian, Booth replied, "I don't have any people, Brian, remember? I'm pushing paper right now. Flynn is the boss."

Smirking, Brian responded, "Keep telling yourself that, Booth. Flynn is lucky someone hasn't assassinated him yet."

A little shocked, Booth began, "Brian . . ."

Laughing, Brian held up his right hand, "Don't get your panties in a twist, I was joking. None of your agents would have the balls to do that without your permission."

A little angry, Booth pointed his finger at Brian and then Harris, "I am not your boss. I do not have any agents. You people need to get a grip on reality."

Guffawing, Brian replied, "You're the one that needs to get a grip. They may have you pushing paper right now; but, your people are still your people. Now . . . "

Marge arriving with their drinks, placed them in front of everyone and left. Brian watching her leave, leaned towards Booth, "I found out something interesting about Pelant. He has a solid alibi during Hannah Burley' death."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "As solid as his alibi proving that he didn't kill Ethan Sawyer?"

Tapping the table top, Brian responded, "Yeah, so far. I'm trying to break it; but, so far I'm not having any luck. I'd like to toss his house; but, I don't have enough to get a search warrant."

Lifting his coffee cup and taking a sip, Booth glanced at Harris who was staring out of the window, "Harris says that you're trying to track someone down and Flynn is stopping you."

Nodding his head, Brian sipped his coffee and then placed the cup down, "I want to talk to Hannah's camera man; but, I can't find him. I wanted to put a BOLO out on Karl Kitchen but Flynn won't authorize it. He told me to be patient and wait for Karl to come back from his assignment at Hampton, Virginia; but, hell he was supposed to be back yesterday and no one has seen him. His boss says he doesn't know where the guy is and he's worried; but, like I said, Flynn won't let me put out a BOLO on him."

Curious, Booth asked, "Do you think something happened to Karl?"

Nodding his head, Brian pursed his lips, "Yeah, I do."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "You know Hannah never went anywhere without Karl. This looks bad. Why don't you call Angela Montenegro over at the Jeffersonian and see if she can help you? She has access to a lot of databases from various Police Agencies around the country. Maybe she can find him."

Smiling, Brian sipped his coffee, "That sounds like a great idea, thanks."

Harris, noticing Marge deliver their food, commented, "The salad is Booth's."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What is your problem, Harris? What's wrong with salad?"

Sniggering, Harris replied, "You and salad? I might as well expect a pig to fly by this window anytime now."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled at Marge, "Do you have any apple pie?'

Smiling, Marge replied, "One piece of apple pie coming up."

Nodding his head, Harris noted, "Alright, my faith in you is restored."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Smartass."

Laughing Harris replied, "And you love it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how's my story so far? Like it, hate it? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the kind reviews. They have been really wonderful.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth arrived home to find Lester sitting on the doorsteps reading a book. Shaking his head, Booth walked past his official baby sitter and opened the door. Leaving the door open a crack, Booth walked upstairs to change his clothes.

After he'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt, Booth walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. Noticing Lester sitting at the kitchen table with bags next to him, Booth asked, "What's in the bags?"

Clearing his throat, Lester glanced at them and then at Booth, "Claire went grocery shopping for you on her lunch hour yesterday and told me to bring them to you. I told her what you had in your fridge and she was not a happy camper. She told me to tell you that Dr. Brennan would have a purple cow if she found out you were living on sandwiches at home. I told her that Harris told me that you ate a salad for lunch yesterday though."

Walking over to the table, Booth picked up the bags and carried them over to the counter. Opening them, he found salad ingredients, a whole cooked chicken, some steaks, potatoes, and a few other odds and ends.

Staring at Lester, Booth smiled, "Tell Claire thank you; but, I don't want her shopping for me. I can do my own shopping."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lester replied, "You know Claire. I'm supposed to make sure that you have enough laundry detergent and soap and stuff. If you need something make a list and give it to me. She'll go shopping for you again."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Lester, I just told you that I don't want Claire to shop for me."

Laughing, Lester reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Here, she's number one on my speed dial. You call her and tell her, I'm not going to do it."

Taking the stuff out of the bags and pulling two bowls from the cabinets, Booth started to make salads, "Tell her to tell me how much she spent and I'll pay her back."

Pulling out a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket, Lester placed it on the table in front of him, "Claire says since I'm going to eat part of the groceries, then you only need to pay two thirds of the bill."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Ok, I get it. This is just Claire's way of making sure you're not living on pizza while you're watching me, right?"

Smirking, Lester stood up and walked over to the counter to watch Booth tear up some chicken and place it in the bowls with the salad, "Yeah, she told me that a pizza diet would kill me and you too, so; she's trying to control our diets, yours as well as mine. She's not a big fan of sandwiches or pizza."

Looking up at the young agent, Booth remarked, "You have a real gem, you know that?"

Nodding his head, Lester answered, "Yeah, I know. "

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching the news on television, Booth and Lester heard the front door open. Turning they saw Jared enter the house carrying several shopping bags.

Noticing his brother and the younger agent eating from bowls, Jared smiled, "What no pizza?"

Shaking his head, Lester replied, "This isn't a frat house."

Rolling his eyes, Jared carried his bags into the kitchen and opened the fridge, emptying the contents of his bags onto the fridge shelves next to the groceries Claire had provided earlier. Leaving out a bag of hot wings and a container potato salad, Jared opened those containers and placed some on a plate. Carrying his plate and a glass of iced tea out into the living room, he found the two other men absorbed in a report on TV.

"- the body of the victim was found two days ago by a local Boy Scout troop who were walking a nature trail in Lake Anna State Park. The park is roughly 90 minutes from Washington DC where Karl Kitchen resided. The FBI is not releasing any further information about the victim at this time."

Shaking his head, Lester asked, "Well, we know why Brian hasn't been able to find Karl."

Placing his bowl on the coffee table, Booth picked up his phone, started to make a call and then changed his mind. "Lester, call Brian and find out how the FBI found out about Karl."

Nodding his head, Lester placed his bowl down on the coffee table and called Brian.

"Hey Brian, how did the FBI find out about Karl Kitchen? . . . . No shit? . . . I'll let Booth know. . . . okay . . . no . . . Maybe . . . okay."

Ending his call, Lester turned to Booth, "Brian talked to Angela this afternoon and she ran a search through her databases and found that the Spotsylvania County Sheriff's office had Karl Kitchen listed as a John Doe in a missing person's database. His body was found with no clothes, shoes, or ID. Angela let Brian know about the John Doe and he drove up there with pictures of Karl. Brian is really angry that he had to find Karl this way. He really appreciated that Angela helped him; but, he's pissed that he couldn't use proper FBI resources to find him. He wants me to remind you that you need to stay out of the investigation and to watch your back. He doesn't like how any of this is playing out."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Picking up his salad bowl and continuing to eat Lester replied around a mouthful of salad, "I don't know, why don't you ask him tomorrow? He said he'll see you at the Diner at around noon. He and Charlie plan to give you a run down on the Burley investigation tomorrow and any information about Kitchen that they have."

Curious, Jared asked, "Whose Karl Kitchen?"

Turning his worried gaze at Jared, Booth answered, "He was Hannah Burley's camera man."

Whistling, Jared shook his head, "Oh my God."

Nodding his head, Booth stared at his younger brother, "Maybe you should go back home."

Shaking his head, Jared replied, "I can't. Padme is still pissed at me. I didn't make that up. She really is mad at me."

Rubbing the back of his head, Booth sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for much for your encouraging reviews. I'm glad you like my version of what happened between season 7 and season 8.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had spent most of the evening in his bedroom. He'd needed to be alone and with Jared and Lester in the house, the only way he could get any solitude was to stay in his bedroom. Sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard, Booth held a picture of Brennan and Christine in his hand, "I thought when you went away, I'd die of loneliness. What a laugh, hell, I have to hide in our bedroom to get any peace and quiet. My life is so screwed up right now I don't know what to do. . . Where the hell are you Bones? You should have taken me with you."

Running a finger down the side of his absent lover's face, Booth told her, "Pelant is insane, Bones. He's killed Hannah and Karl. I . . . I feel bad that she ever knew me, Bones. Pelant went after her and Karl because of me. I'm so scared he's going to kill everyone I know. I don't know why he just doesn't kill me and get it over with. He . . ."

Eyes growing heavy, Booth placed the picture on his nightstand and lay down. His thoughts wandering, his last thought was of Brennan holding Christine in her arms. Tired he fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His dreams taking a nasty turn, Booth found himself in the grip of a horrifying nightmare. Watching Pelant slowly torture Brennan, killing her slowly in front of him, Booth started to scream. Trying to make Pelant stop, he found that he was tied up and he couldn't move. Blood was everywhere and to his horror, Brennan started screaming the name of their child. Not seeing Christine, Booth started yelling for his daughter. Pelant amused at the anguished cries from his victims laughed.

Agent Harris, sitting in the living room, heard the yells coming from upstairs. Lester had ended his shift an hour ago and had gone home, letting Harris into the house before he left. His heart racing, he ran upstairs only to find Jared charging down the hallway towards Booth's bedroom door. Throwing the door open, Jared rushed into the room and racing across the room, grabbed Booth into his arms, "Seeley, damn it, wake up."

Harris felt sick hearing the shuddering screams coming from Booth, seeing his sweat soaked body thrashing on the bed.

Suddenly, Booth jerked awake, gasping for breath. Jared, seeing his brother was awake released him and stepped back, "It was just a bad dream."

Nodding his head, Booth breathed deeply. Licking his lips, he turned to stare at his brother, "Thanks."

Nodding his head, Jared responded, "Yeah, no problem."

Making shooing motions with his hands towards Harris, Jared walked towards the doorway. Harris stepping into the hallway, watched Jared exit the room and then close the door behind him.

Shaking his head, Harris walked back downstairs and over to the couch. Picking up the TV remote he started channel surfing not settling on any station. Frustrated, Harris stood up, threw the remote on the couch and walked over to the picture window and looked out, watching the sun start to rise.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After taking a shower and dressing in his black suit and light blue shirt, Booth wandered down stairs to find Harris in the kitchen, cooking.

Watching Harris moving around the kitchen, Booth finally spoke, "What are you doing?"

Removing a tray of baked biscuits out the oven, Harris answered, "What does it look like I'm doing? I got hungry and I decided to make me some breakfast. You can join me if you want, I found a tube of biscuits in the fridge so I baked those and I fried up some bacon and scrambled some eggs. It's all ready although I'm sure my eggs are cold by now. I should have waited until the biscuits were done."

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the fridge and pulled out the butter and jelly. "Listen I don't want you cooking, alright. If you want breakfast then bring it with you."

Rolling his eyes, Harris replied, "Look Booth, you got to eat, I got to eat and if that lazy ass brother of yours will come down early enough, he has to eat. I cooked breakfast because I was bored and I was hungry. You think its fun sitting around watching TV waiting for everyone to wake up? I've been up since three this morning and I'm hungry. You don't want me to cook, tough shit. Eat with me or not; but, I don't care. This is a bullshit assignment and I'm seriously thinking about loosening the lug nuts on numb nuts wheels on his car and seeing if that will bring us a regime change."

Frowning, Booth carried the butter and jelly to the table while Harris carried two plates with bacon, eggs and biscuits on them, two forks in his jacket pocket.

Sitting at the table, Booth asked, "When you're talking about numb nuts?"

Smiling, Harris sat down and handed Booth a fork from his pocket, "That asshole Flynn, who else would I be talking about?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "He's your boss and I better not hear about him having an accident any time soon or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Buttering a biscuit, Harris caustically replied, "Quit saying that idiot is my boss. You're my boss and I don't give a flying fig what you say about it. I don't answer to him. . . . Would you really beat me up if numb nuts gets in an accident? I mean an accident by definition is an accident. It seems kind of harsh to hold me accountable for accidents."

Exasperated, Booth responded, "You just said you're going to loosen the nuts on this wheels."

Snorting, Harris replied, "Oh come on, I was kidding. If I do anything, I'm not going to tell anyone, I'll just do it. I'm not stupid."

Rolling his eyes, Booth picked up a piece of bacon and watched it wilt, "Who taught you how to cook bacon? Bacon should be crispy."

Frowning, Harris leaned over and jerked the piece out of Booth's hand, "You don't like it don't eat it."

Shaking his head, Booth scooped some of the eggs into his mouth, "Okay, these aren't too bad."

Grimacing, Harris folded the bacon and put it in his mouth, "Gee, I'm overwhelmed with that compliment. Let's not get all mushy or anything."

Ignoring Harris, Booth continued to eat his eggs and biscuits.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the lovely reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Diner with Harris, Booth looked around at the familiar surroundings. Wishing that Brennan was there sitting across from him instead of Harris, Booth sighed.

Noticing Booth's unhappiness, Harris turned his attention to his menu, "What the hell is scrapple?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Where do you see that on the menu?"

Tapping the menu card, Harris replied, "Under Breakfast. What is it, do you know?"

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "I'm from Pennsylvania of course I know what it is."

Studying his own menu, Booth noticed a couple of other new items he'd never seen listed before.

Annoyed, Harris rapped the table in front of him, "Hey Boss, Booth, what's scrapple?"

Looking up, Booth sniggered, "It's made from the left over bits of the pig. My Dad used to say everything left over from the pig except the oink."

Scrunching his face, Booth's companion responded, "Pass. Who the hell eats that stuff?"

Laughing, Booth answered, "A lot of people eat that. Want me to order some so you can taste it?"

Shaking his head, Harris waved his hand, "Not even on a bet."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned his gaze to the window next to him and noticed Flynn across the street. "Harris, get up and move to another table. Flynn is across the street."

Sliding his chair back, Harris stood up and walked one table over and sat down again. Glaring at Booth, Harris shook his finger at him and then made a cutting motion across his neck.

Laughing, Booth motioned to Marge to come take his order. Watching Marge leave Booth's side and walk over to Harris' table, Flynn entered the Diner and walked towards Booth's table. Frowning at Harris, Flynn sighed and stopped at Booth's table. "Can I join you?"

Motioning to the chair, Booth replied, "Sure why not?"

Sitting, Flynn smiled at Booth, "So, would you like to hear about the Burley case?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why not talk to me at work?"

Smirking, Flynn replied, "Because Hacker would have my ass if he knew I was talking to you about the Burley case."

Booth, noticing Charlie and Brian walk up to the table Harris was sitting at and sit down, turned his gaze back to Flynn, "Then why tell to me about it at all?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn sighed, "Ok, this is the way it is, Booth. That crew you have working for you are a bunch of screw ups. You and I both know that you'll probably get your job back sooner or later and when you do I'm putting in for domestic terrorism. There is no way I want my career to rely upon that bunch of stooges you have working for you. I don't know how you get anything done; but, I'm tired of the smart ass remarks and the balking that entire crew gives me day after day. I've already told Cullen that as soon as this whole mess is resolved and you're back in charge of Major Crimes I want my transfer. If you don't get your job back I don't want the position. He can find someone else to ride herd on that bunch of cats."

Staring over Flynn's shoulder, Booth saw Harris hold up his middle finger and point it at Flynn. Flicking his eyes to the counter and then back at Flynn, Booth shook his head, "Those men and woman are not screw ups. They're very intelligent professionals who are used to a light reign when it comes to authority. Most of the time I let them do their job and keep my nose out of their business. They do their jobs well and their solve rates are high. You can't micro-manage people like that. They'll resent it and they won't give you their best work."

Snorting, Flynn responded, "You molly coddle your people Booth. That's the problem. They don't think they have to answer to anyone. If I didn't know for a fact that Cullen is just biding his time waiting to give you your job back I'd transfer everyone out of Major Crimes and bring in some real professionals. Still, that isn't going to happen. We both know that. Why don't you tell me where Dr. Brennan is? We'll bring her in and get all of this mess cleared up. You can get your job back and I can transfer out."

Angry, Booth replied, "I've told you more times than I care to think about, I don't know where Bones is. She left and I haven't seen her or the baby since. Get it through your head I do not know where she is."

Shaking his head, Flynn replied, "Bull. . . . You want to hear about the Burley case?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth glared Flynn, "Hell no. I was told to stay out of the case and that's what I'm doing."

Shaking his head again, Flynn replied, "Wow, you're a cold son-of-a-bitch. Your ex-girlfriend and her friend are dead and you don't care. Brrr Seeley . . . Ok, fine." Standing, Flynn smiled, "Have a nice lunch."

Ignoring everyone sitting at the various tables in the Diner, Flynn stalked by his agents and left the Diner.

Charlie, watching Flynn leave, stood up and took a few steps over to Booth's table. Sitting across from Booth, Booth and Charlie then watched Brian and Harris join them.

Pursing his lips, Charlie shook his finger at Booth, "I told you that you molly coddle your people too much Booth."

Snorting, Booth batted Charlie's finger away from his face. "If I ever get my job back, there are going to be a lot of serious changes made in Major Crimes. Everyone is going back to Quantico for a refresher course."

Rolling his eyes, Brian responded, "Why, we learned what we know from you? We'll just pick up bad habits when we come back again."

Marge, delivering Booth and Harris' food and drink, remarked, "Playing musical tables during rush hour is big no no, Agents." Seeing the embarrassed looks, Marge smiled, "What can I get you Agents Burns and Holtz?"

Placing their orders, Brian started talking without preamble, "I had Karl Kitchen's body sent to the Jeffersonian. Cam let me know that ID is confirmed and the victim is Karl; so, Hannah Burley was murdered about the same time as her camera man Karl Kitchen. That's a prelim. Cam still has to do the autopsy; but, once it's done she said she's pretty sure it will just confirm what we already know. Hannah and Karl were murdered at the same time. Her body was delivered at the Washington Post and Karl's body was dumped in Spotsylvania. If the killer is trying to leave us a message then it's over my head."

Rubbing the side of forehead, Booth shook his head, "I think the message was Hannah. Karl was dumped in a place that the killer hoped wouldn't be found. That's why he removed all of the identification. Does it look Karl was killed the same way as Hannah?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Brian answered, "No, Hannah was strangled. It looks like Karl was shot in the back of the head. Charlie and I think Hannah and Karl were sitting in the front seat of the car and the killer was in the back. He killed Karl and then grabbed Hannah and strangled her. He then pulled her body over the seats, stepped out of the car and used something like a bang stick to do what he did to Hannah. He them removed the bodies and disposed of them."

Curious, Booth asked, "Still nothing to tie the victims to Pelant?"

Shaking his head, Brian replied, "Nope not really."

Marge, delivering Charlie's and Brian's lunch, moved back to the counter. Harris watched Marge walk away and then stared out of the window, "Anyone want to ask Hodgins if he'd like to experiment with a bang stick on Flynn?"

Reaching over and snagging an onion ring from Harris's plate, Charlie replied, "Nah, Lester told me he heard someone toilet papered Flynn's house a couple of nights ago."

Looking at Charlie, Booth responded, "That's a childish thing to do."

Smirking, Harris replied, "Lester is still a kid. Give him time, he hasn't learned the fine arts of harassment yet."

Pointing at Harris, Booth shook his head, "You call Lester and you tell him for me . . . never mind, I'll talk to him myself."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for taking out a little of your time on your Saturday to read my story. I appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at home that evening, Booth found Lester sitting on the front steps, a couple of filled plastic bags next to his feet. Staring at Booth, Lester frowned, "What?"

Standing over Lester, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "Did you TP Flynn's house?"

Arching his eyebrows, Lester responded, "Absolutely not."

Frowning, Booth stared at Lester trying to ascertain if he was being lied to. Lester, with an angelic look, smiled, "I'm not a kid, Booth. Someone TP'd his house; but, it wasn't me. I just saw it when I drove past his house yesterday."

Pursing his lips, Booth dropped his arms to his sides, "Do you know who did it?"

Clearing his throat, Lester replied, "Don't ask me that question, Booth. You need to stay out of this."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why?"

Glancing at his car, parked across the street, Lester shrugged his shoulders, "Because I'm asking you to trust me. You don't want to know about it."

Shaking his head, Booth walked up the steps, unlocked the door and opened it. Leaving the door ajar, Booth walked across the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Lester, following Booth into the house, looked around and saw he was alone. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Lester made a phone call.

"Someone told Booth about Flynn's house being toilet papered. . . . No it wasn't me. No I don't know who it was. You'd better hope Booth doesn't find out. . . . Whatever man. I'm just warning you. . . . I know because Brian told me. . . . I don't know who told Brian. . . I got to go."

Ending his call, Lester carried his bags into the kitchen and put the laundry soap in the laundry room and the dish soap under the sink.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ending his call, Hodgins turned to Angela, "Someone told Booth about Flynn's house."

Worried, Angela asked, "Does he know who did it?"

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Nope. Lester says he told Booth he didn't know who did it."

Puzzled, Angela asked, "Well, how does Lester know about it?"

Placing his phone on the table in front of him, Hodgins answered, "He said Brian Holtz told him about it."

Exasperated, Angela scowled, "Well how did Agent Holtz know about it?"

Slowly shaking his head, Hodgins smiled, "Lester doesn't know."

Sighing deeply, Angela leaned back in her chair, "This is ridiculous. You know what, I don't care if Booth finds out or not. Flynn has been very nasty to me every time he talks to me. I've had enough. It was the only way I could show him he was full of shit and keep my job."

Smiling, Hodgins stood up and walked around the table. Leaning over, he placed his arms around Angela's shoulders and kissed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Very early the next morning, Harris found an envelope taped to Booth's front door. Carefully poking the envelope, Harris didn't feel anything suspicious. Walking back to his car, he retrieved some latex gloves from the trunk and put them on. Strolling back to the front door, he carefully took the envelope down, carried it out in to the front yard and using a pocket knife, slit the envelope open. Gingerly opening the envelope, he carried the envelope back to the front steps and by the light of the porch light, peered in it. Seeing paper, he carefully pulled the paper out and looked at it. Sighing, Harris slid the picture back into the envelope. Taking his gloves off and placing them in his jacket pocket, he knocked on the front door.

Lester opening the door, smiled at Harris, "Hey, you're early."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris stepped past Lester into the house. Shoving the envelope at Lester, he spoke quietly, "I found this taped to the front door."

Opening the envelope and taking the picture out of the envelope, Lester smiled, "I think you should go upstairs and give it to him now. He's had a rough night tonight."

Taking the envelope back, Harris responded, "I'm here so you go home. Kiss Claire for me."

Snickering, Lester replied, "The hell with that. I'll kiss her for me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's bedroom door, Harris looked at his watch, 4:03. Rolling his eyes, Harris knocked again.

Opening his door, Booth glared, "I'm sleeping or at least I'm trying to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris held up the envelope, "I found this taped to the front door."

Puzzled, Booth took the envelope. "You opened it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris nodded his head, "Yeah, out in the yard."

Frowning, Booth peered in the envelope. "You didn't wear gloves?"

Shaking his head, Harris answered, "Yes, I wore gloves and before you ask why I'm still not wearing them now, look at what's in the envelope before you tear me a new one."

Turning his gaze back to the envelope, Booth removed the picture and looked at it. Swallowing, Booth looked at Harris and smiled, "Okay, thanks."

Stepping back and closing the door, Booth walked back to his bed, sat down and stared at the picture. Wiping a tear from his face, Booth ran his index finger over the picture of his daughter.

Harris, whistling quietly, walked back down the hallway and then downstairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would really be appreciated. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Meeting Angela in the park, Booth looked around to see if he recognized anyone besides Harris. Seeing Agent Sanchez sitting a hundred yards away, Booth ignored him and continued to search the area. Not seeing anyone else, Booth leaned back on the bench and placed his left arm across the back of the bench.

Angela, approaching Booth, watched him turn his face upwards and close his eyes. He looked tired and that worried her. Walking over towards the bench, Angela noticed Agents Harris and Sanchez staring at her. Lifting her chin, she ignored them and sat down next to Booth.

"You look tired Booth. Are you getting enough sleep?

Opening his eyes, Booth smiled, "Sure, it's the hard work they have me doing right now. Who knew pushing paper could wear you out?"

Lifting up a bag she was carrying, Angela asked, "Are you hungry? I brought some empanadas."

Moving his arm from the back of the bench, Booth leaned forward, "Sure, thanks."

Handing him two wrapped empanadas, Angela noted, "I see you still have babysitters."

Nodding his head, Booth unwrapped one of the fried pies and spoke around the filling, "Yeah, lucky me. It's the biggest waste of man power I've seen in a while. It's not like I know where Bones is for God's sake."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela replied, "Well, I guess they have to make sure."

Eating his spicy meal, Booth asked, "So, how's it going? Any luck yet?"

Shaking her head, Angela looked over at Harris, "No, I'm still working on it when I can."

Frowning, Booth asked, "When you can?"

Turning her gaze back towards Booth, she responded, "I still have to do my job. The only reason I haven't quit is because I need access to my computers. So I work on Pelant's crap between working on my job. It has to be that way, Booth."

Sighing, Booth bit off a piece of his empanada and chewed it slowly. Swallowing, he glanced at Angela, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Patting his knee, Angela smiled, "You need to come over for dinner this coming weekend. Michael got a little growth spurt. He's growing so fast."

Feeling his chest tighten, Booth shook his head, "Uh, thanks Angela, I can't I have . . . I have something I need to do, maybe some other time." Staring at Harris, he spoke quietly, "I have to go. Thanks for lunch."

Leaning over, Booth kissed Angela on the cheek and stood up. Walking down the path, Booth threw his second pastry away in a trash bin and put his hands in his pants pockets, a picture of sadness for all to see who cared to look.

Curious, Harris walked by staring at Angela a questioning look on his face. Sanchez, pretending that he didn't recognize Angela followed Harris and Booth out of the park.

Angela, a tear falling down her cheek, reached up and brushed it away, "Damn it. I just had to remind him that his baby is gone and he can't see her growth spurts. I am so . . ."

Furious with herself, Angela walked over to the trash receptacle and threw her lunch away. Staring down the path at the receding agents, Angela soon followed them out of the park.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at his desk in the Hoover, Booth felt someone standing next to him. Looking up, Flynn pointed at his office. Watching Flynn walk away, Booth picked up a pile of reports and placed them on Harris's desk, "Do something useful."

Picking up the top form, Harris looked it over and started making notes in the margins and then placed it in a separate pile.

Booth walking into his old office stood near the door and folded his arms across his chest. Flynn, staring at him from his desk, frowned, "Why'd you meet Angela at the Park?"

Staring at Flynn, Booth finally answered, "She's a friend. Believe it or not I have a few. She bought me lunch."

Staring coldly at Booth, Flynn remarked, "If we find out that Angela has been passing notes to you from Dr. Brennan it won't go well for her or you."

Irritated, Booth responded, "Neither of us knows where Bones is."

Shaking his head, Flynn replied, "No one believes that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth didn't reply. Waving him away, Flynn watched Booth leave his office. Staring at a mountain of paper sitting in front of him, Flynn pulled the top folder off and started reading Lester Brown's latest notes on Booth's movements.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cullen was sitting in the Founding Father's sipping a club soda when he saw Booth enter the bar. Watching Booth walk over to a back table, he noticed Harris follow him and then sit across the table from Booth. Sighing, Cullen picked up his drink and walked to the table. Staring down at Harris, Harris swallowed and looked up at the Deputy Director.

Placing his drink on the table, Cullen motioned for Harris to slide over. "So, this is your idea of tailing someone?"

His face grim, Harris responded, "I'm not tailing anyone. I'm a damn babysitter. Flynn is full of shit . . . sir."

Sitting next to Harris, Cullen responded, "I want you in my office tomorrow at 9."

Nodding his head, Harris acknowledged Cullen, "Yes sir."

Turning his gaze onto Booth's impassive face, Cullen stared at the tired looking agent, "The loyalty of your men and women is quite remarkable, Booth, misplaced but remarkable."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "I don't know where Bones is."

Shaking his head, the Deputy Director replied, "I didn't ask you if you did."

Studying Booth, Cullen, moved his drink to his right and leaned towards Booth, "Julia and I want you to come to dinner tomorrow night, sevenish."

Surprised, Booth stared at his boss, "Uh, alright."

Smirking, Cullen responded, "You're enthusiasm is overwhelming. Dress casual and bring Lester with you."

Curious, Booth asked, "Lester?"

Chuckling, Cullen answered, "Harris is sitting here; so, God knows what Lester is doing. You might as well bring him."

Nodding his head, Booth grimly replied, "We'll be there."

Smiling, the Deputy Director picked up his drink, "Don't be late." Standing, Cullen walked over to the bar, placed his glass down and left.

Harris, laying his head on the table in front of him muttered, "It's been nice knowing you Boss . . . Booth. I bet Alaska is cold even this time of year."

Staring at Harris's sad bearing, Booth shook his head, "When I get my job back, I'll transfer you back."

Looking up with hope in his eyes, Harris responded, "Then you damn well better get your job back."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. They keep me writing.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A look of panic on Lester's face, the younger agent stared at Booth, "What do you mean, I'm invited to the Deputy Director's home for dinner tomorrow night?"

Irritated, Booth answered, "I was speaking English, Lester. What word didn't you understand?"

Pacing in the kitchen, Lester glared at Booth, "Fine, make jokes. I'm going to be transferred to the worse posting in the country and you're laughing." Stopping, Lester asked, "Where is the worst posting in the country?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "Right now, I'd say here."

Throwing up his hands, Lester stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Booth, pulling two beers out of the fridge, carried them into the living room. Handing one of them to Lester, Booth sat down and leaned back on the couch, "I'm going to tell you what I told Harris. If and when I get my job back and if you've been transferred somewhere I'll transfer you back when I can. Don't sweat it."

Relieved, the younger man sipped his beer, "Thanks."

Smiling, Booth responded, "No problem."

Turning back to look at Booth, "We better make sure you get your job back."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, we wouldn't want Claire to get upset."

Snorting, Lester responded, "Claire's expecting me to get transferred to podunkville any day now. In fact she told me this morning that she didn't understand why I haven't been transferred yet. She told me she'll miss me while I'm gone; but, she said you'd get me back some day; so, she isn't worried about it."

Smiling, Booth remarked, "That Claire sure is a pragmatist."

Rolling his eyes, Lester drank some of his beer, "That's not what I'd call it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was one of the more quiet days. No one had found any new leads on the Burley/Kitchen case or the Ethan Sawyer case. The Inger Johansson case was getting cold as well as the Ezra Krane case. Booth quietly did his paper work, dividing up some of it with Harris and Charlie. At the end of the day, Booth left with Harris following him. Arriving at the house, Booth was surprised to find Harris parking in front of his house, behind Lester's car.

Walking past Lester, Booth left the door open and walked into the living room. Sitting down, he watched Lester and Harris enter the house.

Harris, walking into the kitchen soon returned with three beers. Passing them around, Harris smiled, "Want to know what the Deputy Director and I talked about?"

Shaking his head, Lester replied, "Nope."

Surprised, Harris asked, "What do you mean nope?"

Sipping his beer, Lester then pointed his bottle at Harris, "Me and Cullen are having dinner tonight at his house."

Suspicious, the exasperated agent replied, "Bullshit."

Interested, Booth asked, "What did you and Cullen talk about?"

Turning towards Booth, Harris smiled, "He asked me if I had any Rat Terriers for sale. His wife wants one."

Curious, Booth asked, "You're not being transferred anywhere?"

Sipping his beer, Harris chuckled, "Nope. He did tell me not to flaunt my independent streak and ignore Flynn's authority publicly anymore."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "That's it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris smiled, "Yep."

Smiling, Lester replied, "Dinner might not be too bad after all."

Frowning, Harris handed his beer to Lester, "I need to get home. It's my turn to cook."

Puzzled, Lester asked, "What are you going to cook?"

Smiling as he left through the front door, "Mexican take-out."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Cullen's den, Booth stared at the picture of Amy, sitting on Cullen's desk.

Cullen, watching Lester fidget, frowned, "Agent Brown, I know you're watching Booth per Flynn's orders right now that's why I invited you to dinner."

Nodding his head, Lester responded, "Uh, thanks."

Amused at Lester's expression, Cullen turned back to Booth, "The Burley/Kitchen case has striking similarities to the Inger Johansson case."

Crossing his arms against his chest, Booth nodded his head,

Staring at Booth, Cullen continued, "The Jeffersonian is working on that case as well as the Ethan Sawyer case and the Krane case. I know they don't have the benefit of Dr. Brennan's expertise; but, they're a pretty sharp group and I'm sure that once they solve the older cases it won't be too hard to connect the more recent cases to the same murderer."

Responding, Booth rubbed his forehead, "Pelant."

Nodding his head, Cullen responded, "Where ever it leads, Agent Booth. We just need a break. Pelant has outsmarted all of us; but, he is human and sooner or later he is going to make a mistake. Just one little mistake and then it will be our turn. I know you probably think you've been treated pretty badly by the FBI and if I was in your shoes, I don't think I'd be able to stick it out like you have. That being said, I need you to be a little bit more patient. Angela is still working on that code that was found in Sawyer's room. Cam is still trying to tie Pelant to the cases and the rest of the Jeffersonian is trying to help. Pelant isn't God, he will make a mistake and when he does, you'll get your job back and Flynn will get that transfer he wants. Then we can do something about getting Dr. Brennan back with your daughter. All of this is going to take time."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth remarked, "I can be patient."

Smiling, Cullen remarked, "Yeah, I know. I've seen how you've handled yourself during this whole mess and I want you to know so has the Director. We know what's going on Booth. We all want the same thing you do. Just let us all do our jobs and we will get there. Maybe not tomorrow; but, we will get there."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How is my story? Boring? Not boring? Let me know thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones. I do own Lester and Harris.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Agent Webb had found out where Pelant was and after reporting that fact to Flynn, he'd called Booth to let him know. "Since the guy is free to come and go, it took me awhile to track him down. He's almost completely off of the grid. He's got a job teaching a computer course at the Brookside Outreach Center. He's trying to show us what a good boy he is. We sent an agent over to the center to take a course from that creep and to keep an eye on him."

Writing down the times that Pelant was teaching, Booth started working on his paperwork. He'd been at it for a few hours when he noticed Flynn standing next to him. Looking up Flynn asked the usual questions about Brennan and made the usual threats. Irritated, Booth stood up and informed Flynn he was going to lunch. Harris, scrambling to follow Booth, glared at Flynn as he passed him. Angry, Flynn watched Harris hurry down the hallway after Booth.

Catching up with Booth in the stairwell, Harris grabbed Booth's arm, "What's the hurry?"

Throwing off Harris's arm, Booth stormed down the stairwell to the second level of the parking garage and walked over to his truck. Hearing Harris following him, Booth stopped and turned to look at his baby sitter. "Back off Harris."

Puzzled about Booth's behavior, Harris spread his hands, "I can't and you know it."

Opening the door to his truck, Booth stared at the worried agent, "Do what you have to do, just keep back." Starting up his truck, Booth peeled out of his parking space and drove away from his keeper.

Worried, Harris turned and ran towards his truck, started it up and left his parking space as fast as he could. Driving down the ramp, Harris stopped at the security barrier, rolled down his window and leaned out of it, "Hey Carson, which way did Booth turn?"

Pointing right, Carson smiled, "Better not lose him. Flynn might have a whole herd of cows if you do."

Flipping Carson the finger, Harris turned right out into traffic and started looking for Booth's truck. "I'm going to kill him. Okay, I'm not going to kill him. . . SHIT!"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the homeless shelter, Booth noticed Pelant standing amidst a cluster of desks holding PCs. Watching him lean over and answer a question, Booth requested a form from the clerk to do volunteer work. Making sure Pelant saw him, Booth smiled at him and stood where the killer could see him while he filled out the form. Once the form was completed, he handed it back to the clerk and left the building.

Once he was in his truck, Booth pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and checked for missed calls. Noticing the six missed calls from Harris, Booth returned his call, "What do you want?"

Exasperated, Harris growled, "Where are you?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "The Brookside Outreach Center. I'm leaving now and I'm going over to the Founding Fathers."

Hanging up on Booth, Harris performed an illegal U-turn amidst honking horns and squealing tires and raced back towards the Founding Fathers. Once he arrived he parked his truck and hurried over to the entrance of the bar and waited.

Parking his truck across the street from the Founding Fathers, Booth noticed that Harris' truck was already there. Spying the agent at the entrance to the bar, Booth sauntered over to where Harris was fuming. "Miss me?"

Furious, Harris placed his hands on his hips, "Why'd you go to the homeless shelter? Planning on moving? What are you keeping secret?"

Laughing, Booth responded, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it? . . . By the way, I thought you were a better agent than that. I shouldn't have been able to get away from you like that. I wouldn't have let that happen."

Following Booth into the bar, Harris sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Flynn had called Booth into this office the minute he saw Booth return to his desk, "What were you doing at the Brookside Outreach Center?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I'm bored; so, I went over there to sign up to do volunteer work." Snapping his fingers, Booth continued, "Oh, yeah, you'll never believe who I saw at the shelter. Christopher Pelant was there teaching a computer education course. Imagine my surprise when I found him there. The world keeps getting smaller and smaller."

Frowning, Flynn shook his head, "You expect me to believe you just happened to run into Pelant? Really?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I don't expect anything from you. I'm just telling you that I noticed Pelant was at the Center. You can do what you want with the information."

Glaring at Booth, Flynn ordered, "You stay away from Pelant, that's an order."

Smirking, Booth asked, "Now why would I want to go near Pelant? I'm sure he has a minder or two so I don't need to be added to the pile, besides, I have all of that paper work to do; so, I really don't have time to do your job anyway."

Shaking his head, Flynn remarked, "You're such a smart ass, Booth. Someday that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into a world of hurt."

Squinting, Booth stared intently at Flynn, "Are you threatening me?"

Shaking his head again, Flynn answered, "I'm warning you."

Turning, Booth walked back to his desk and sat down. Glancing over to where Harris was sitting, Booth saw the agent staring out of the window near him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Flynn stared at Cullen who in turn studied his temporary head of Major Crimes unit. "He filled out a volunteer sheet and left. He didn't approach Pelant or speak to him. It could just be a coincidence."

Shaking his head, Flynn stared at open disbelief at his superior, "There is no way he just happened to show up at that shelter on the day and at the time Pelant just happened to be there. Someone told him Pelant would be there and Booth wanted Pelant to know that he knew where he was. He's trying to intimidate Pelant."

Laughing, Cullen shook his head, "It's a free country, Flynn. If Booth wants to do volunteer work at the shelter you or I can't stop him."

Folding his arms across his chest, Flynn lifted his chin, "He was warned to stay away from Pelant. I'm pretty sure that either Agent Webb or Agent McCloskey told him where Pelant was. His agents act like Booth is still head of Major Crimes. It's ridiculous."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen remarked, "I doubt anyone told Booth where Pelant is. None of his people want to see him get into trouble. They know it will just be a matter of time before we have the proof we need to bring Pelant in. The Jeffersonian is still working on the Ethan Sawyer case and I have confidence that Pelant will be tied to that case. I'm hoping they can tie him to the Hannah Burley case along with the Karl Kitchen case; but, if they can't then I'll settle for what I can get. Once we have him in custody for Sawyer's murder then Dr. Brennan will be able to come back and Booth will get his job back."

Shaking his head, Flynn responded, "All of the proof points to Dr. Brennan being the killer of Ethan Sawyer."

Staring at Flynn, Cullen shook his head, "I have work to do. You can warn Booth to stay away from Pelant; but, he didn't do anything wrong and you can't prove otherwise. I'd drop it if I were you."

Standing, Flynn remarked, "Even you call the agents in Major Crimes Booths' people."

Staring at Flynn, Cullen didn't respond. Flynn, realizing that he may have over stepped the line, turned and left the room. Cullen watching him leave, picked up his phone and called his his former head of Major Crimes, "Booth, stay away from Pelant, that's an order."

Not surprised, Booth answered, "Yes, Sir."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was steadily working through some day reports when he noticed that he had an email from Clark Edison. Curious, Booth moved his hand to his keyboard and opened the mail:

Agent Booth,

Dr. Saroyan wanted me to keep you apprised of a new case that has been assigned to the Jeffersonian by the FBI.

The FBI received an anonymous tip about a body being found in the woods outside of Pitts Meadow, Virginia. When we arrived we found that the body had been partially excavated and it had been done by a professional hand. Meticulous work was done to uncover the remains. The victim was a Caucasian female in her mid-30s. After examining the body, we determined that the victim has never given birth. A flower called the "Snowdrop" was also found at the scene of the crime next to a nearby tree. It has been brought to my attention that Ms. Angela Montenegro feels that the flower was left by the person who did the excavation as a message.

Dr. Clark Edison

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the hallway, Booth waited as Angela walked up the stairs towards him. Fuming, he waited until she was sitting next to him then asked, "Was the excavation Bones' doing?"

Nodding her head, Angela replied, "Yes, of course. As soon as I saw the Snowdrop at the crime scene I knew that Brennan had been there. Flowers have hidden meaning. It's actually something that was very popular during the time of Queen Victoria. It's called the 'language of flowers'. In this case the Snowdrop means "have hope"."

Noticing the angry look in Booth's face, Angela asked, "Hey, are you mad at me?"

Trying to contain his anger, Booth asked, "How are you communicating with Bones?"

Shaking her head, Angela replied, "I can't tell you 'cause she made me promise."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Bones has been missing for three months. You have been communicating with her for three months. I haven't. You won't tell me how."

Sadly, Angela answered, "I haven't even told Hodgins."

Furious, Booth responded, "Hodgins gets to go home every night with the woman he loves and gets to see his child. I don't."

On the verge of tears, Angela looked at the furious man sitting next to her, "I'm sorry."

Booth heard his phone chime. Ignoring Angela, Booth looked at it and found he had a message from Clark Edison: Victim Carole Morrisey, guidance counselor missing ten years, Pitts Meadow, VA.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at his desk, Booth was seething with anger. He was angry with Brennan because she'd set up a way to stay in contact with someone at home and he wasn't that someone. He was angry at Angela because she knew how to communicate with the woman he loved and desperately missed and yet Angela wouldn't give him the secret.

Combing through FBI databases and the internet, he soon found some intriguing information about Carole Morrisey and the town she was living in when she was reported missing.

Leaving work, Booth drove over to a used car dealership and purchased a used car. Parking his SUV in the shopping center across the street after making a trip to the bank, Booth returned to the dealership, paid cash for the car and drove it off the lot. He'd driven two blocks when his phone rang.

The voice on the other end, curious, asked, "What are you doing?"

Sighing, Booth ordered, "I need you to go home. Do not follow me, Harris, I mean it. If you try, I'll lose you. I'm better at this than you are and you know it."

Worried, Harris asked, "What are you doing?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "None of your damn business. Call Lester and tell him that you got a flat tire and couldn't keep up with me. Then drive over to my house and wait for Lester to show up."

Curious, Harris asked, "And then what?"

Chuckling, Booth responded, "Wing it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Calling Cam, Booth made sure he was obeying the speed limit. "Carole Morrisey was a guidance counselor at Pelant's High school."

Hearing the strain in Booth's voice, Cam asked, "Do you think Pelant had anything to do with Carole's murder?"

Answering, Booth shook his head, "Not at all."

Puzzled, Cam asked, "Do you think Dr. Brennan thinks he killed her?"

Trying to keep it simple, Booth answered, "Not in the least."

A light bulb going off, Cam remarked, "You're on your way there, aren't you."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Nope."

Amused, Cam responded, "You're lying in case Flynn asks me any questions."

Resigned, Booth answered, "You know what? I don't think anything. I'm on the way to Atlantic City! And after this conversation, this phone is going dead."

Ending the call, Booth turned off his phone and threw it in the back seat. "What the hell, I was tired of working my ass off for them anyway."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pulling up in front of Booth's house, Lester saw Harris sitting on the front steps and Booth's truck not parked in the driveway. Leaving his car, Lester ambled up to where Harris was sitting, "Where's Booth?"

Leaning back with his elbows on the steps behind him, Harris snorted, "That's a damn good question and I don't have an answer for it."

Glaring at Harris, Lester folded his arms across his chest, "What's going on, Morris? Where's Booth?"

Sighing, Harris stood up, "Booth had a meeting with Angela at the Hoover today. It was a hell of a meeting because he came away from it angry as hell and she cried. He didn't do squat all afternoon except play on his PC. This evening he drove over to a used car lot and bought a car and drove away in it.. . . I had a flat tire and I couldn't follow him. I called him; but, I guess we were in a bad area, no bars, so I couldn't find out what he was up to."

Pulling out his phone, Lester tried to call Booth. Shunted to voicemail, Lester put his phone back into his pocket. "We have to tell Flynn."

Rubbing the side of his head, Harris responded, "Sure do. Tell you what, you wait here and just sit tight. I'll drive over to the Hoover and see if Flynn is still there. If he is, I'll let him know."

Curious, Lester asked, "And if he isn't there?"

Smiling, Harris responded, "That's why God invented Post-it-notes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in front of Flynn, Harris and Lester stared at his angry vistage. "You expect me to believe you don't know where he is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris asked, "How would we know where he went? I got a flat tire in an area that didn't give me any bars on my phone. When I was done, I drove to Booth's house and he wasn't there. Lester hadn't seen him and Booth won't answer his phone."

Exhaling deeply, Flynn asked, "And you didn't think to call that in right away?"

Shocked Lester responded, "Booth is an agent of the FBI, not a criminal no matter what you think. You were informed as soon as we could do it."

Staring at Lester, Flynn replied, "You're suspended. Get out of my office."

Smirking, Lester stood up, saluted and left the office. Glaring at Harris, Flynn remarked, "You too."

Smiling, Harris replied, "Thanks. The wife wanted to take a little vacation to see her parents. I appreciate the time off."

Furious, Flynn replied, "Without pay."

Standing, Harris replied, "My wife makes more money than I do asshole. If you think I'm going to cry over a missed check or two then I have some property I'd like to sell you in Death Valley." Walking over to the door, Harris stopped and looked at Flynn, "To get respect you have to give it. You might want to think about that."

Watching Harris walk out of the doorway, Flynn smirked, "Good riddance."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth talk to Flynn, Agent Holtz studied the tension between the two agents. Booth was jabbing at the screen and making an appeal to Flynn and Flynn was resisting. Observing Flynn finally give in, Holtz walked over to where Booth and Flynn were.

Booth, noticing Holtz, motioned him over, "We have proof that Pelant hacked into the FBI database. He's broken parole. I need you to take Lester and find Pelant. Don't pick him up. I just need you to keep track of him until we can pick him up."

Shaking his head, Holt glanced at Flynn and then Booth, "I can't. Flynn suspended him and Harris when you took off."

Turning to Flynn, Booth responded, "You punished them because I took off looking for Bones?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn responded, "They were disrespectful and obstructive."

Turning his back towards Flynn, Booth retrieved his phone from his pocket and called Deputy Director Cullen. "This is Booth. Angela Montenegro has found proof that Pelant has hacked into the FBI database. He's broken parole and Flynn is getting an IT guy in here to verify Angela's findings. Once that is done, I want to haul in Pelant. The Jeffersonian is working on a case right now that appears to be some of Pelant's earlier work. It looks like he may have killed someone when he was in high school. They're looking at the victim right now and I think we're just hours away from proving that he did it."

Sighing, Cullen responded, "Alright, I want you to find Pelant and bring him in. It's late; so, wait until in the morning. I want Caroline involved; so, I need to give her time to find a way to keep him in jail while the Jeffersonian finds the proof they need to book him for murder."

Staring at Holtz, Booth responded, "Got it."

Ending his call, Booth turned back to Flynn, "He's going to call Caroline and let her know what's going on. He wants me to wait until tomorrow morning to pick up Pelant. I'm pretty sure I know where he'll be tomorrow; but, I want Holtz to go find him and keep an eye on him. I'm going to go home and change clothes. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Nodding his head, Flynn replied, "Alright. I'll wait for the IT guy. It shouldn't take him long to verify the data Angela gave us. I'll give you the green light when you get back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Brookside Outreach Center, Booth and Holtz found Pelant teaching computer classes. Happy, Booth roughly cuffed Pelant and read him his rights.

Feeling the cuffs being placed on his wrist, Pelant protested, "It's too tight."

Satisfied at Pelant's reaction, Booth responded, "Not for me it isn't."

Shoving Pelant out of the room and then out of the building, Booth moved him towards the SUV. Pelant, unsure why he was being picked up, decided to remain silent.

His phone ringing, Booth answered it as Holtz moved Pelant into his truck, "Yeah, Booth."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I know what weapon was used to kill Carol Morrissey. It was a Japanese sword."

Nodding his head, Booth stared at Pelant who was now sitting in his truck. "Good work. I'll let Caroline and Cullen know. . . How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at the bones lying on the table before her, "I am now. Angela may have found a way to break Ethan's code. She's working on it right now."

Feeling relief, Booth responded, "That's great. You call me as soon as she has the proof. We're almost there Honey."

Ignoring Booth's term of endearment, Brennan sighed, "I will be happy when this is over."

Glaring at Pelant, Booth replied, "Me too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Contacting Cullen, Booth let him know that Morrissey had been killed with a Japanese sword and that Pelant's grandfather was a World War II veteran who served in the Pacific. Satisfied, Cullen responded, "Alright, I'll get Caroline to get a warrant to search the grandfather's house. Once I have it, I want you to send someone out to look for the sword."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at his desk in the bullpen, Booth was looking over a few reports, when Flynn left his office and walked over towards Booth's desk. Noticing the sullen looks aimed at him by the other agents in the room, Flynn smiled, "So, Booth, I'd like to talk to you in my office."

Looking up, Booth placed his pen down, picked up his phone, put it in his jacket pocket and stood up. Following Flynn, Booth noticed a couple of the agents watching him. Smiling, Booth shook his head.

Stopping in the middle of his office, Flynn spread out his hands, "Okay, I'm giving you your office back. I can see that it will be yours in a matter of hours; so, you might as well take over now. It's only time before we prove that Pelant killed Ethan Sawyer and we both know that Cullen won't waste a second putting you back in charge of Major Crimes."

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "I told you Bones didn't do it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Flynn answered, "I followed the evidence. That's all I could do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finding the sword, Holtz brought it to Booth at the Hoover. Smiling, Holtz looked around the office, "It's about damn time."

Smiling, Booth held out his hand and took the box from Holtz. Lifting the lid, Booth looked at the sword. "Good work. Call Lester and Harris and tell him to get their asses back to work."

Laughing, Holtz pulled out his phone, "Poor Harris, he called me to tell me he was going to New York for the week. He was taking a little vacation."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Let him go. Call him and tell him to get back here in four days. He deserves a little down time for all of the bullshit he's been put through. Call Lester though and tell him he's back on the job. I'm pretty sure Claire is giving him a hard time."

Nodding his head, Holtz dialed Lester's number, "Poor Lester."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is last chapter of this story. Now is your chance to tell me if you liked it or hated it. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in the interrogation room, Booth stood in front of Pelant with the box in his hand. Watching Pelant smirk, Booth suddenly felt like punching that sneaky smile off of the hacker's face. Thinking of Brennan and his daughter and how disappointed his Bones would be if he screwed up now, he smiled and placed the box on the table. Turning the box, he lifted the lid and showed the sword to Pelant. Lifting the plastic wrapped sword out of the box, Booth almost laughed when the murderer's face suddenly lost his smile.

Sneering, Booth placed the sword back in the box and exclaimed, "Gotcha you son of a bitch, genius my ass."

Lester, watching Booth's triumph, leaned against the wall with a sneer on his face to match the one on his boss's face.

Staring at the murderer, Booth leaned on the table, "Just in case you think you're going to get away with Hannah and Karl's murder, think again. We aren't charging you for those crimes yet. We're going to hold them back and use them as an emergency case. If you go to trial and you don't get the death penalty, we're going to charge you with Hannah and Karl's death and take you to trial for the double homicide."

Turning towards Holtz and Lester, Booth pointed over his shoulder, "Get this piece of shit out of my building. I've had enough." Leaving the room, Booth sighed and walked back to his office.

Chuckling, Lester walked over to where Pelant was sitting, hauled him up to a standing position and then cuffed his hands behind him. "You know you're kind of cute in a creepy sort of way. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding a boyfriend."

Watching Pelant turn a nice shade of gray, Holtz laughed, "Come on Lester. Leave the dick alone. Booth wants him out of here."

Nodding, Lester grabbed Pelant's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Not satisfied, Booth decided to go down to the parking garage and watch Pelant loaded into a van to be driven to prison where he'd wait until his trial. Arriving downstairs, Booth was surprised to find Max standing near the prisoner van. "What are you doing here?"

Frowning, Max replied, "I got a call that you're transferring that piece of crap, Pelant to prison. I want to make sure he makes it on the van."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Who told you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "Trade secret."

Annoyed, Booth turned to watch Holtz and Lester escorting Pelant to the van. Max angry, turned to Booth, "I'd be more satisfied if he were dead. This guy Pelant, he needs killing." Walking away from Booth, Max glanced back to see that Booth was staring at Pelant as he was loaded into the van.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, looking over the evidence they had against Pelant when he received a phone call.

Excited, Angela crowed, "I did it. I can prove that Pelant manipulated the evidence to make it look like Brennan killed Ethan Sawyer. I can show how Brennan was digitally inserted into the video from the hospital."

Euphoric, Booth laughed, "Thank God. Send me over what you have and I'll go talk to Cullen. Good work Angela. I mean it. Thank you."

Still a little irritated with Booth for being angry with her about the flower codes, Angela responded, "I did it for Brennan not you."

Chuckling, Booth responded, "I don't give a damn why you did it, Angela. I'm just thankful that you did."

Ending his call, Booth shook his head and waited for the file to be sent over to him from the Jeffersonian.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in the Hoover, Brennan by his side, he listened to Caroline explain to him why Pelant had been released from prison and brought back to the Hoover.

"According to DNA, finger prints and background records, Bassam Alfayat is an Egyptian diplomat being taken back to Egypt. The man we have is not Christopher Pelant."

Furious Booth watched as Pelant was allowed to leave his cell. Seeing Brennan, the serial killer approached her and gave her a marigold. Smiling, Pelant explained, "It means pain and grief."

Affronted, Brennan slapped the hacker.

Pelant, stunned and angry, protested to Caroline, "That's assault. She assaulted me."

Hopeful, Caroline responded, "I'm a witness if you want to stay and press charges."

Realizing that he couldn't stay, Pelant turned and left. Booth angry, took the flower from Brennan's hand and threw it away. After Booth and Brennan stepped onto the elevator, Flynn reached into the wastebasket and retrieved the flower. Holding it against his nose he breathed in the fragrance.

Turning, Flynn found himself facing Lester Brown.

Coldly, Lester jabbed a finger towards Flynn, "If I find out you're connected to Pelant in any way shape or form, I'll kill you."

Frowning, Flynn replied, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Smirking, Lester replied, "You've been warned." Pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, Lester showed Flynn his Ranger tattoo, "Rangers lead the way man. I'll lead you straight to hell."

His face a mask, Flynn threw the flower back into the waste basket and walked away. Lester, watching his former supervisor leave, leaned over and picked up the flower. Destroying the bloom, he tossed the pieces back into the wastebasket and left too.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in the parking garage, Booth and Brennan noticed Deputy Director Cullen walking towards them. Holding up his hand, Cullen spoke, "Good, I caught you. I would like to talk to you if I may."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth shrugged his shoulders.

Cullen, aware of the tension in Brennan and Booth, nodded his head, "First off, Dr. Brennan, I know these last few months have been awful for you; but, I'm not sure what I can say about it. We were presented with evidence that pointed to you as being the murderer of Ethan Sawyer. I didn't believe it was possible and neither did the Director; but, we couldn't brush it under the rug. You're a famous author. Your name is a household name and because of that if we had set the evidence aside, the press would have gone after us in a huge way. The press always screams when it appears that famous people are getting special treatment. We had to appear impartial." Holding up his hand when Booth opened his mouth to speak, Cullen shook his head, "Then you fled an arrest warrant. That made you look guilty as hell forcing us to have to search for you as a person of interest. We couldn't ignore what you did. There aren't two sets of laws on the books, one for the rich and famous and one for everyone else. You ran and that made us have to look at Booth as a possible obstructionist. I didn't want to step on him; but, your running forced me too."

Shaking his head, Booth growled, "Bones should never been a suspect. She's no murderer. She could never take a human life like that. If she had to kill someone it would be as quick and as painless as possible. What was done to Ethan was sadistically done. You should have been able to see that and understand that no matter what the evidence said."

Shaking his head, Cullen responded, "If it had been up to just me then yeah, I'm with you but I wasn't. The Attorney General was having a cow over this whole thing. He didn't want to seem like he was soft on crime or that he would roll over just because one of our own was involved in a murder. Pelant tied our hands up good and tight. When Dr. Brennan ran my hope was that she would stay out of sight until the Jeffersonian proved that she was innocent. I hated the way it played out and I apologize for it. It was necessary but I wish it hadn't been. Now Pelant has walked away from us and we don't have anyone to answer for Ethan Sawyers death. Hannah Burley and Karl Kitchen aren't going to receive justice either. Unless we can prove that Pelant is Pelant he is not going to pay for what he did. He outsmarted us. He has from the beginning. Still, I'm sorry for the ridiculous hoops you and Booth have had to jump through for the last three months. I wish that it could be more; but, it can't be. The press is going to be howling for blood in the morning when they find out that a serial killer was allowed to walk away and he's in a country that doesn't have an extradition treaty with us."

Sighing, Brennan responded, "I understand."

Jerking around, Booth stared at Brennan, "You understand? You understand what? The way . . ."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan interrupted him, "Let's go home, Booth. I'm tired and I just want go home."

His anger suddenly deflated, Booth put his arm around Brennan, "Come on, Bones."

Walking past Cullen, Booth glared at his boss and walked protectively with Brennan, his arm around her and talking softly to her.

Cullen wasn't sure what Booth was saying to his girlfriend, but it didn't matter. He knew that Booth and Brennan had what they needed, each other and the rest of the world could go to hell in a hand basket and they wouldn't notice. Not right then.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed my story. Let me know what you thought of it, thanks.

If you would like to read more of Lester Brown, Brian Holtz and Morris Harris, you can see them in my story "A Broken Wing."

If you would like more of this story, check out my story "Headache." That story will take care of Pelant.


End file.
